Explosive jumping
Grenade jumping, or occasionally known as grenade hopping, is a trick where the player throws a grenade onto the ground and jumps as it goes off, using the force of the grenade to propel them forward. Although the Plasma grenade is easier to use, the Fragmentation Grenade (in Halo 3) allows for a higher jump. Process You can get to higher places with this trick. If the player has got the Sputnik Skull (Halo 2) or the Cowbell skull (Halo 3), grenade jumping will be twice as effective as usual. Note that Skulls only take effect in campaign and grenade jumping will be normal in any type of multiplayer game. This can also be done by aiming down with a Rocket Launcher, then shoot and jump at the same time or, if you have an Overshield, both a grenade and a rocket. To do this on Xbox Live you need to be host. Fusion Core Super-Jump This is a neat little trick that works best in the multiplayer level Zanzibar. What you need is: Any kind of gun (except Rocket Launcher and Brute Shot). Those fusion cores that explode when you shoot or hit them. You can also use a grenade if you wish, and an Overshield to protect yourself as you jump. First, push one or two of the fusion cores (no more than two, you will die with three without an overshield) and jump on top of one of them. Then shoot and about half a second after you tap the jump button, shoot the fusion cores, and you will fly up above everyone! This is useful to get up to high places for sniping, or to kill another sniper. You can also hide some fusion cores around a corner so when the opponent appears you can give them a nasty surprise. Covenant Exploding Crates On any level (preferably Metropolis in Halo 2) go to where a Covenant exploding cylindrical crate (Better known as a Methane Tank) would be situated. This works best with two or more tanks. It can also be done with one exploding cylindrical crate but it is more fun with more. Then stand on top of the exploding cylindrical crate(s) and throw a grenade. If done right, your body should be blown or "leaped" pretty far. The Plasma, Frag, and Rocket System ("PFR") This is a cool trick in Halo and is often used for getting into high ledges. To do this trick you would need a Rocket Launcher, Plasma Grenade and a Frag Grenade and a Warthog. You jump onto the end of the Warthog's turret (not getting on it) and throw/shoot the weapons in order like this; Plasma Grenade, Frag Grenade and Rocket Launcher. If you do this right you would be going up pretty high. The Plasma-Rocket Trick Note: This trick will result in your death, it's just cool to watch. #Stare directly down at your legs. #Make sure you stick yourself with a Plasma Grenade. #Immediately afterwards, fire the Rocket Launcher at your feet while in the same position you started in. The rocket blast should propel your body, and the following explosion from the Plasma Grenade should boost it even further, maybe even hit the top of the level if done right. This trick should be done on a large open map, like Blood Gulch, for satisfying results. Trivia *In some cases, even when you're in mid-jump and you fire your Rocket Launcher, the resulting blast can kill you. Category:Tricks and Cheats